EFV 01 - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil
Bidding Phase & Entry Acceptance As the first edition of the contest, it was previously decided on the Council Meeting that Rio de Janeiro would be elected as the host of the edition. Unfortunately, Brazil wasn't chosen to participate as one of the countries, being the only host country which wasn't officially in an edition. The plans for the first edition previewed the countries starting the voting procedures on 17 May 2016 but, due to the needs of receiving the entries in time, the Management Team asked for a delay of 10 days, time to organize the entries fairly to all contestants. The 12 countries which participated in the first edition had almost a month between the selection and the presentation of the entries. Motto & Visual Identity It was really important for EFV to establish a difference between the inspiring contest (Eurovision) and the game. Visual Identity So, for this first edition (and for some of the future ones), EFV decided on an ad that could only show the exuberance of the host city. EFV was still working on a permanent logo and the idea of "identity" was shown with the name of the contest in white contrasting in a purple background, with one of the best landscapes of the city. The upper part of the ad shows intense sunset colors: dramatic shades of yellow, rose and purple. Motto "Feel The Flame" reflects all the good feelings of being in Rio: a mix of styles, sensations, people, cultures and good vibes - a consuming flame that everybody wants to feel. Artists & Entries Here you can find a list with the 12 entries which were in the competition. The winners are listed in bold/italic. Semifinals Running Order & Voting In this edition, due to the number of countries participating, EFV used only one round of votes, excluding the Semifinals. Grand Final Running Order & Voting Running Order Voting Winners Acceptance As a consequence to the results, EFV had to deliberate how to solve the problem of having two countries placed first with the same amount of points. The rules didn't preview this situation and so, to be fair to all players involved, both countries were declared winners of the edition. Curiosities & Notes # EFV didn't preview the situation of having two or more countries in a tie. The Council adopted the same rules of Eurovision Song Contest in order to break ties: a) count the number of voters; b) it the tie persists, count the sets of 12 points, as well as 10, 8-1 points until the tie is broken; c) if there's still a tie, the country with the highest score is declared the winner. # The same system is used for any other ties (not only for the first place). # The only country which was represented for an important part of its territory was the only one which failed to vote and ended up disqualified (Spain). # Brazil is the only country (in this season and all future ones) which hosted the event without being active in the competition. References Category:Seasons Category:EFV Song Contest